Piromania
by Tenten Akita
Summary: Porque las extrañas mañas de su novio, algunas veces podían llegar a ser...lindas


Hiiiii!

Bien, se que yo debería estar actualizando "Historias del wok asesino", pero mañana empiezo con mis pruebas finales TwT y quería subir todos los pedidos que me han hecho ahora ultimo y tengo guardados en mi cuaderno de borrador :D

Tambien decirles que este fic es como una precuela a los capítulos 9,10 y 11 de "Historias del wok asesino" asi que igual es importante que lo lean, digo, como para que no se pierdan mucho xDDD ya! No tengo nada mas que decir, solo que espero que les guste tanto como a la personita que me lo pidió, mi querida Is [Guminosa te amo!] y eso LOL

*APH & WSH pertenecen a Hima-san, cualquier parecido con la realidad…no, no es mera coincidencia, es que tu novio es un pirómano ¬¬*

* * *

><p>Hong Kong e Islandia se encontraban acostados en el jardín del primero, que en realidad era de China, pero él también vivía ahí ¿No? Debido a que la casa se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, las estrellas podían verse perfectamente, cosa que llevo a Islandia a un estado de meditación profunda.<p>

-Einar… ¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto el menor de los asiáticos al ver a su novio en trance. El nordico asintió-…Esperame aquí…-Besó a Is en la frente para luego desaparecer entre los miles de girasoles que había en el lugar.

-*¿Qué se trae entre manos ahora?*-Penso Islandia. Siempre que tenían la oportunidad de juntarse Xiang le preparaba alguna sorpresa, el siempre fue tan lindo y atento, a veces se sentía culpable por no hacer cosas asi por el. Pasaron varios minutos en que el hongkones no regresaba, asi que Einar tomo la decisión de ir a buscarlo- ¡Xiang! ¿En donde estas? ¿Xiang? ¡Ah!-Un brazo rodeo la cintura de Islandia, mientras que la otra mano se ocupaba de taparle la boca, por suerte era el mismo Hong Kong quien ahora se reia en contra de su nuca y le repartia pequeños besos en el cuello.

-¿Me extrañaste Is?-Pregunto entre beso y beso-te tengo una…

-¿Sorpresa? No me extraña-Le corto Islandia, dándose la vuelta para poder verlo a los ojos-Siempre lo haces…¿Por que?

El asiático tardo un poco en contestar-…Porque te amo Is, creo que es razón suficiente para hacerlo-Dijo para luego empezar a besar a su novio apasionadamente-Realmente…no me importa los problemas que tengamos…te amo y punto…-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dejarse llevar completamente por las caricias. Ninguno de los noto en que momento la ropa comenzó a desaparcer, quedando ambos solo con los pantalones a medio poner.

La necesidad de que algo de oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones se hizo presente en ambos, obligándolos a separase. Justo en ese instante el cielo se lleno de fuegos artificiales, iluminando el lugar en el que se encontraban los menores.

-tu sabes que tengo problemas para controlar mi piromanía-Rio Hong Kong-Perdon, tu novio es un loco.

-Idiota…Te amo...-Fue lo único que dijo Einar antes de volver a besar a su novio, sabia sobre sus tendencias piromaniacas y que a veces superaban su cordura y seriedad, pero también tenia en cuenta que, siendo el, siempre podía volverlo algo lindo-¡O…Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? Ahh…-Susurro cuando sintió las manos del hongkones en su trasero-¿No te…Ahh..preocupa que nos….des…cubran? ¡Ahh!

-Claro que no…ademas…¿Qué podría salir mal?...-Contesto el otro mientras besaba el cuello del islandes y bajaba sus manos hasta sus piernas…Pero claro, la magia no duro mucho.

-¡Xian Wang Kirkland! ¿¡Que crees que haces…en MI casa-aru! –Grito China al ver a su pequeño hijo el "muchachito nordico", siguiéndola de cerca estaba Rusia, quien hacia el fallido intento de tranquilizarla-¡Ustedes dos están en serios problemas-aru! Y en cuanto a ti niñito nordico, espera a que tu hermana se entere de esto-aru…¡Ahora entren y vallan a vestirse-aru!

Sabiendo lo temible que llegaba a ser Chunyan enojada, Xiang tomo a Einar y corrió con el hasta su habitación a acatar con la orden de la china y vestirse.

-Ahora si que estamos en problemas, y nos solo lo digo por China, sino que también Noruega va a meterse en esto-Dijo nervioso Islandia, si no habían dicho nada sobre ellos era justamente porque sus familias no se llevaban exactamente bien-¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Oh vamos Is! No puede ser tan malo-Le respondio Hong Kong abrazandolo-¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿¡Quieres que te recuerde la ultima vez que dijiste eso!-Grito el ahora furioso islandes.

…Pronto Xiang se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso…y tendría que darle la razón a Einar…


End file.
